


Chocolate

by bellachanmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dd/lb, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: Three goddamn words that seem so hard to say back.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> old story, moving all my wattpad stories here in ao3. also warning: daddy dom/little boy.

It happened not once, not even twice, but so many times that Gerard loses count of.

At first, Gerard didn't think that it's a bad thing and he was sure that it doesn't bother him  _at all_. Maybe his daddy just forgot to say it back because he had expressed that it was a very long and stressful day at his office and that he was tired.

And Gerard remembers the scene like it only happened yesterday...

" _I love you!_ " Gerard giggles happily as Frank wipes the mess in his baby boy's cheeks.

"Hmmm," Frank hummed before he smiled, trying his best to look happy for his baby boy. "There! It's clean," Frank says before he resumed eating his spaghetti and veggie meatballs.

Gerard blinked, a tiny pout forming in his lips. When the words he's waiting for didn't come, he resumed eating his dinner. Frank would often steal glances to his baby boy, but he's unaware that Gerard's a little hurt.

 

 

_Then it happened a few days later again..._

"Oh my god!  _I love you_ , daddy!" Gerard exclaims as he wrapped his arms around Frank. Gerard's so happy because Frank bought him a new stuffie – a teddy bear this time.

"So do you like it?" Frank asks as Gerard pulls away from him.

"Yes daddy!  _I love it!_  I'll take care of him, I swear!" Gerard says, this time, hugging the teddy bear. "Thank you!  _I love you so much!_ "

Frank ruffles his baby boy's unruly hair before he pulls his tie loose and drops it down the floor. It was a long day at work and Frank is very tired. But when he saw this adorable teddy bear at the store window near his office building, he can't help but to buy it for his Gerard. "I'm so glad you love it, my baby," Frank remarks, unbuttoning his shirt and then head on to the bathroom to take a shower.

Gerard freeze on that spot, watching as his daddy undresses and went to the bathroom without looking back at him. Gerard then raises an eyebrow and he's a little bit hurt again because Frank forgot to say those words back to him again.

 

 

_Then a few days ago when they're about to sleep, or not..._

They're cuddling under the sheets and Gerard can't stop giggling as his daddy presses gentle kisses on his cheeks and then licking Gerard's earlobe.

"Daddy! It tickles!" Gerard pouts, stealing a quick kiss to his daddy's lips. But Frank only smiled back and then presses his lips again to Gerard's, and this time, kissing him eagerly. And slowly, Frank's lips starts to make a trail of wet kisses, going down to his neck and Gerard shivered with lust and excitement, his arousal increasing.

" _Ah_ , daddy," Gerard mewled, but Frank have no plans to stop sucking bruises to his baby's pale skin. Frank's left hand also starts to travel down, slipping inside his baby boy's shirt. And his daddy's touch felt so warm against the soft skin of his tummy. " _I love you, daddy_..."

But Frank appears to not hear what Gerard just said, as he just resumes kissing him, his playful hands now pushing Gerard's shirt up, slowly undressing him.

Gerard tried not to show how hurt he was that Frank didn't say it back,  _again_. But it was hard to actually contemplate and be grumpy about it, not when he's watching his daddy as he pulls his shirt up, his eyes focused on the gorgeous ink in his skin. And then his strong, tattooed hand slowly travelling down and then pulling down his pyjama pants and tossing it at the edge of their bed.

"Daddy's gonna take care of you," Frank breathed out heavily, as he kicks his discarded garments and then lowering himself on top of him.

" _Okay_..." Gerard says breathlessly, lips meeting again in a heated kiss.

But the whole time, Gerard can't help but wonder why Frank still didn't say it back again.

 

-

 

Gerard tried to stay calm, assuring himself that it's not a big deal. But he can't help but feel slightly mad about it because isn't it  _too easy_  to say those words back? Gerard starts to feel that maybe his daddy doesn't love him anymore. But Gerard knows that nothing really change to how his daddy treats him, well, aside that Frank hasn't said those three words back to him recently.

And Frank goes home right on time every night, looking exhausted and drained. It doesn't actually surprise Gerard because his daddy works as the VP to this very important finance company downtown. And Gerard always tries his best to serve his daddy and take care of his needs, like making him a cup of coffee, massaging his daddy's tired shoulders, and  _okay_ , sometimes dropping to his knees and you all know what happens next. Gerard loves serving his daddy and his daddy will always ask him to sit on his lap after. And they'll just stay there as Gerard tucks his face in the crook of his daddy's neck. And Frank will wrap his arms around his baby boy and just appreciate the silence and how tender and loving that moment is.

Gerard is very sure that nothing really changes in how his daddy feels for him. He even argues that his daddy's love to him is actually much stronger than before. But the only problem is his daddy hasn't said those words to him recently. Gerard tried to not think about it, treating it as not a big deal. But if he's going to be honest with himself, it really bothers him.

 

-

 

After he finished making their dinner one Tuesday night, Gerard decided to stay in their bed for awhile and read the latest issue of comics he got while he waits for Frank.

He was already midway reading this epic exchange of lines between the anti-hero and the scientist who created him when he heard sound coming from their living room.

_"Gee?"_

A smile immediately formed in Gerard's lips, dropping the comics down the bedside table and completely forgetting what page he is already at. Gerard is just excited to see his daddy after staying at home whole day. And once he saw him, Gerard threw himself to him, arms wrapping around and then giving Frank a tender kiss on his lips. "How's your day, daddy?"

Frank pressed a sweet kiss on his baby's forehead, and he didn't miss the nice smell of his shampoo. "Tiring, which isn't new, right? Actually, I had to leave for New York tomorrow, baby. And I'll be gone for two days."

Gerard pouts his lips, looking at him with sad eyes. He will definitely miss his daddy. "What? Two days?"

"Yes baby," Frank replies sadly, hand starts petting Gerard's head. "I had to. And besides, it's only two days. If you want to, you can stay at Mikey for a while."

Gerard bit his lower lip gently. "No, I'll be okay, daddy. And I understand..."

Frank smiled before he leaned down and kiss his baby's lips. "I had to start packing and do some work. You go ahead and eat dinner without me, alright?"

Gerard just nodded. "Okay daddy."

Frank didn't even have dinner that night as he was busy packing and making phone calls and answering e-mails even though it's already late at night. And Gerard got tired of waiting for his daddy that he fell asleep while the TV is on, in his arms was the teddy bear his daddy bought from him a few days ago.

The next day, Gerard woke up all alone, the other side of his bed cold. Frank left him at the early hours of the day and only leaving Gerard a neon orange sticky note in their fridge.

_See you in two days, baby.  
xofrnk :)_

And Gerard never felt so sad and alone – because even in his short letter, Frank didn't even mention those three words.

 

-

 

Gerard feels so sad.

He is used to with Frank leaving for a while because of the nature of his work. Sometimes Frank will be gone for a couple of days, sometimes even a week or two if it's overseas. And those days pass by in a blur. And before Gerard knew it, Frank is back at their home and they will spend the remaining day exchanging stories which will end up Frank carrying Gerard in their bed, bridal style and to make love...

But now, Gerard feels so sad and there's still another day left before his daddy comes back home. Sadly, the text messages that Frank sent him doesn't even help lessen the horrible feeling inside his heart. Gerard feels he's being unreasonable, because he wants Frank home –  _right now!_  Gerard wants to kiss him, hug him, and tell him how much he loves him and Gerard doesn't even care anymore if his daddy won't say those three goddamn words back to him.

He just wants his daddy right now.

 _'Frank will be home tomorrow,'_  he assures himself, trying his best to stay calm. He's pacing around their spacious apartment for quite some time, agitated. He needs to divert his attention for a while, or else he'll go nuts.

So he decided to take Frank's suggestion and he calls Mikey if he can crash at his apartment for tonight. Mikey happily say yes, but since this is Mikey, he noticed something is wrong.

Gerard let out a sigh. "Nothing's wrong, Mikey."

 _"Nu uh, I know something is wrong, Gee. I can tell by the sound of your voice. So tell me,"_  Mikey presses, voice gone serious.

Gerard took a deep breath before he answered. "It's just, shit, this is hard... Okay. It's about Frank."

_"What's wrong with Frank? Are the two of you okay or should I be freaking out right now?"_

"No, Mikey. We're alright," Gerard says, shifting in his seat because it's becoming uncomfortable. "I think?"

_"So I am right, then? Can you just please explain right now or else I'm calling Frank and―"_

"NO!" Gerard yelled, and he can imagine Mikey pulling the phone away from his ear. "I'm sorry, Mikey. No, don't call Frank. It's just that... shit, this is hard... So here, listen... Every time I told him that I love him, he doesn't say it back... I don't know if he just forgot or what. But nothing really change and he still remain sweet and gentle, and I know that he loves me. It's just, maybe I miss hearing those words coming from him."

Mikey snorts at the other end of the line. _"Oh my god... I know Frank's a good guy and yep, he loves you a lot. Wait, I have brilliant idea! Do you remember what we do when we are kids when our dad will go on his trips?"_

Gerard narrows his eyes, trying his best to remember. "We surprise him with a chocolate cake with a little message on it that says how much we missed him?"

 _"Exactly!"_  Mikey exclaims.  _"This time, instead of saying that you miss him, say that you love him. And I bet Frank will say those words back. If he doesn't, then he's an idiot then."_

Gerard felt his lips formed a smile, and he suddenly feels excited. "Okay, I'll do that."

 _"Ugh, now I'm craving for a chocolate cake too,"_ Mikey remarks.

Gerard huffs an exasperated breath, but he's smiling. "I'm gonna bring one there, because you're my favourite brother."

 _"Gee, I'm your only brother,"_  Mikey chuckles.  _"Okay, I'll see you."_

"Okay, thanks Mikey. Love you. Bye!"

_"Love you too!"_

 

-

 

Gerard is really glad that he have Mikey who understands him and constantly providing him assurance that everything will be alright.

They spent the night watching the  _Lord of the Rings Trilogy_  and sharing the extra chocolate cake that Gerard brought for his brother. He already bought the chocolate cake with the message written in blue icing earlier for Frank because Frank told him that he'll catch the earliest train ride back to New Jersey and he'll probably be at home by seven in the morning.

Mikey, despite his lanky appearance, have a huge appetite. And so, Gerard wasn't even surprised when he got hungry by midnight and ordered this huge pizza and a bucket of fries from this family-owned pizzeria a couple blocks away from his apartment. Everything was good and Gerard almost forgot what's bothering him for this week. Besides, he decided to stop worrying about little things, and just trust that Frank had his reason why he seems to forget saying those three words back to him.

Gerard  _thought_  everything is well.

Well, he's wrong.

 

-

 

Frank feels really guilty for leaving Gerard alone for a couple of days and he knows he should do something special for him. He feels guiltier now that he missed the train he was supposed to ride that morning. And so, instead of expecting that he'll be at their apartment by seven, he arrived past nine in the morning. It also doesn't help that he forgot to charge his phone last night so he failed to notify Gerard.

He actually planned to wake Gerard with kisses that morning, with a steaming hot coffee in his hands. He really misses his baby boy and now that the company's biggest project for this year was over, he's making sure that he'll spend more time with him.

But when he arrived at his apartment, he was only welcomed by silence and an empty bed.

Frank felt his chest tighten, stomach dropping so low.  _No._  He knows that Gerard would not leave him. He love Gerard and Gerard loves him. But he noticed that his baby looked  _so sad_  recently. He knew he should have confronted him about it before.

Frank took a deep breath, dropping his luggage. He immediately opened their shared closet and Frank felt his knees got weak, legs becoming boneless that he just let his body dropped down on the floor, his ass hitting their soft carpet.

"Oh god," Frank breathes out, relief that all of Gerard's clothes are still there, and nothing seems to be missing. So Gerard didn't leave him. And Frank already got an idea where he could be.

Frank took off his coat and unbuttoned the collar of his white long sleeves. He then pulled his necktie and rolled his sleeves before he grabbed their telephone and dialed Mikey's home number.

Mikey answered in just one ring.

"Hey Mikey. I was wondering if Gerard―"

 _"Yes, he's here, Frank!"_  Mikey cuts him. " _But you need to go here. You see, we have a situation."_

Frank blinked and sucks in a nervous breath. "What do you mean situation? Is there something wrong? Where is Gerard? Can I talk to him?"

" _He can't, Frank,"_ Mikey sounds weak this time.  _"You just need to come here, okay?"_

"Fuck, Mikey! Please just tell me what's wrong!" Frank pleaded and felt his heart just sank.

_"Just... Frank, you need to come here as soon as possible, okay?"_

 

-

 

Frank was ready to punch Mikey's pretty face when he finally learned what the  _situation_ is.

It turns out that Mikey is running late for his date with Kristin and he can't leave Gerard alone at his apartment. Not when he's...

 _"You have a stomachache?"_  Frank asked his baby who's lying down on his old bed. He's covering his body with his old  _Princess Bubblegum_  blanket, and Frank could only see his bright hazel eyes.

Gerard beamed when he saw his daddy before he nodded. "But it's not that painful anymore, Frankie," he answers back, pouting. He's really happy that his daddy is back home, but he can't believe that he managed to put himself in this stupid situation.

"Oh god," Frank breathes out, sitting down on his baby's tiny bed. "At first I thought that you leave me, then your stupid brother made it sounds like someone is dying."

Gerard giggles adorably before he pulls his arm under his blanket to hold his daddy's hand. "I'm sorry, Frankie..."

"It's alright, baby," Frank cooed, tangling their fingers. "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"Where's Mikey? Has he left already?"

Frank nodded. "He told me to just lock the apartment when we leave. And no sex."

Gerard honked an adorable laugh. " _Of course,"_ he rolls his eyes. "I actually ate so many foods last night, daddy. That's why I got tummy aches now."

"And what did you ate last night, baby?"

"Uhm," Gerard bit his lower lip before he answered. "Chocolate cake, and pizza!"

"Maybe you just need to visit the toilet, then your tummy ache will go away," Frank commented simply which earned him a kick to his leg from Gerard.  _"Ouch!"_

"You're a meanie, daddy!" Gerard pouts. "I bought you cake, you know..."

"Really?"

Gerard nodded. "It's in the fridge. Can you please bring it here, daddy?"

"Alright."

"Then can you please put Return of the Jedi on? I wanna watch it now."

Frank rolls his eyes before he ruffles his baby boy's hair. "Okay. Is that all?"

Gerard nodded again, but he's smiling brightly at Frank. Once Frank left his room, Gerard pushes his body up and sat, his back against the metal headboard of his bed. And it turns out that it was a bad idea so he stuffed his R2-D2 pillow between to make it comfortable.

It only took Frank a few second before he came back. He put the box of cake on Gerard's old bedside table and went on to turn Gerard's old TV and DVD player and then putting in Gerard's copy of Return of the Jedi.

Once the movie started, Frank sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes and socks before he scooted back and sat beside Gerard. Gerard can't help but to smile. Though his tummy still hurts, he could still feel the wonderful butterflies fluttering inside him. It literally feels like the old days, when they're still just in the early stage of their relationship and Frank is still not yet the VP of a big company and Gerard was still at college.

"So can I now eat this cake you bought for me?" Frank suddenly asks.

"Yes daddy," Gerard says and he can't hide his excitement. Frank went ahead and lifted the lid of the cake box, his eyes gone big as he saw what's written on the cake.

_Welcome home, daddy! I love you so much!_

"Wow," Frank says, beaming. He could feel his chest swell, overwhelmed and just falling in love all over again with Gerard. "You're so sweet, my baby."

"You like it?"

"I love it," Frank says before he put the cake back to the table and then hugged his Gerard tightly. " _I love you._ "

Gerard smiled, all bright and beautiful.  _"I know."_

Frank snorts with the Star Wars reference Gerard used. Taking the opportunity, Frank closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Gerard, who quickly kisses him back. It was all gentle and sweet, and for Frank, it feels like home.

"I know I never say it often enough," Frank started, admiring the beautiful shade of red in his baby's cheeks. He then tucks some strands of his behind his ear before he cups his jaw. He looked at his eyes and continued, "But... I wanna let you know that you mean the world to me, Gerard. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Frankie," Gerard says, before he settle by resting his head on Frank's chest, his arm over his stomach.

As they watch the movie, Frank gently pets Gerard's head, while Gerard is asleep on his chest, which is strange because he never fall asleep while watching a Star Wars movie. Maybe it was one of the side effects of the meds Mikey gave him for his tummy ache. It also doesn't take long before Frank decided to join him and rest as well

But before Frank decided sleep beside him, Frank muted the movie and then arranged his baby so he'll be comfortable. He then pressed a gentle kiss on his baby boy's forehead, then to his lips, and whispering those three words again in his ears.

In which Gerard heard clearly. And he can't helped but gave Frank a tiny and tired smile, scooting closer at his Frankie to cuddle and went back to sleep.


End file.
